Race for Life:
by CassidyRachel1
Summary: Daisy is poisoned, and the boys rush to find a cure with Boss's help, Does she live or die? Find out cause the boys are revved up, and so is the General Lee. Please R&R, I want to hear your thoughts. IT'S COMPLETED!


This happens 2 episodes before the Series Finale

Race for Life:

The Duke Boys, and their cousin Daisy were swimming in Hazzard County Lake, and they were enjoy a day without troubles, or problems. Especially from Boss, and Rosco, they deserved a break, and even their Uncle Jesse told them to go and have fun, and don't come back until Lunchtime.

Meanwhile a robbery is happening in Chickasaw County at a Chemical Factory, and the two robbers, Leo, and Miles were getting back at the government for sabotaging the War, and letting the boys, who are fighting, die without the proper medications, and Leo said with a sneer, "Let's see the Government do something!" and Miles laughed as he agreed. They proceeded to go to Hazzard County Lake, and dump the liquid toxins into it, with the intentions of polluting the water.

Meanwhile the Dukes were splashing around, and having fun, and Bo said, "I am hungry, Daisy, Is it time for your famous Southern Fry Chicken?" and Luke said with a laugh, "You are always hungry, Cousin", and Daisy said with a laugh in a scolding tone, **_"Luke Duke, now don't you tease!"_** and she consulted her watch, and said, "Yes, it is, now come on, before it gets cold, Guys", and they proceed to head to their blanket to have their wonderful meal.

Uncle Jesse went to feed the animals, and he saw that the boys left some of their tools around in the barn, and he said in angry tone, "If I told those boys once, I told them a thousand times, to pick up after themselves, someone could get hurt", and then he chuckled, "Ah, I can never get angry at those boys of mine", he said to himself, and then he went to pick up the tools, then have some lunch, consisting of Lobster Bisque.

Miles, and Leo got to the Southern part of the Lake, and he said, "Let's get this done, dump half of the toxins into the lake, and then we take the antidote, and hold it for ransom, and we make Boss Hogg pay plenty to save his citizens of Hazzard County", and Leo said, "I like the way you think, Amigo", and they did their deed, and ran off to their car, and drove off before they can be discovered.

The Boys, and Daisy were relaxing on their towels, and Bo said, "How about one more swim before we head home for supper?" and Luke said shrugging his bare shoulders, he said, "Why not?" and Daisy agreed, and said, "Let's not make it too late, or Uncle Jesse would tear our hides for this", and her cousins, and headed down to the water for one last swim.

Miles, and Leo were almost done with their task, and Miles said to his friend, "Come on, we are almost done, and we will burn the barrels afterwards", and Miles said, "Yeah, once someone steps into the lake, Hogg would have to pay any amount to save his citizens", and they both laughed, and were done with their task, and went out far away from Hazzard County Lake, and proceed to do their next step of their plan.

Daisy, Bo, and Luke were having some swimming races, and each won, and they were splashing each other, Daisy checked her waterproof watch, and said, "Guys, we gotta get going, Uncle Jesse wants home to do our chores before dinner", and Bo said, "OK, Last One to the "General Lee" has to do the barn cleaning for a month", and they raced, and both male cousins noticed that Daisy was lagging a bit, and Bo asked in a concerned tone, "Daisy, Are you ok?" and Daisy nodded, and she caught her breath, and said, "I am fine, I just rushed too fast", and Luke said, "Well, you don't have to help us with the outside chores, Just do dinner, we'll explain to Uncle Jesse what's going on with you, OK?", and Daisy nodded gratefully, and they put their stuff in, and got into the car, and headed back to the farm.

Miles, and Leo burned almost all of the barrels, they forgot one by the Picnic area by the lake, and Leo said, "Come on, these kinds of places, they give me the creeps", and Miles said, "I agree, Strange County USA", and they left for their hotel in Chickasaw County.

When they got home, Jesse smiled, and said, "Well, you are on time, now go change and start on your chores", and Luke explained the little experience he and Bo had with Daisy, and then Jesse nodded understandingly, and he said, "Well, Daisy, How about getting dinner on the table, while I help the boys with the chores", and Daisy nodded, and she, and the boys unloaded the "General Lee", changed their clothes, Daisy went to cook, Bo, and Luke went outside to help their uncle with the chores.

Boss Hogg was going over the reports on the attractions of Hazzard County, and he was in a pleasant mood until he got a phone call, the disguised voice said, "I put 200 pounds of toxins into Hazzard County Lake, me and my partner want $500,000 delivered to Chickasaw County Motel, or more of Hazzard will be polluted, and every citizen will get sick and die if they stepped into that water, I want an answer in 24 hours, Hogg, or it's curtains for you", and then he hung up, and Boss knew that the Dukes were there, and he had to warn them, even if they get on his nerves, he doesn't them sick or dead, and he got Rosco, and Cletus, and filled them on the situation. They all rushed off to the Duke Farm.

"How's the Crawldad Bisque, Guys?", Daisy asked her family, and Luke said, "Wow! This is the best Bisque I ever done tasted, Cousin", and Bo said with a smile, "Yeah, it's so good, I don't have room for seconds", and everyone laughed at that remark. Daisy said, "I am gonna clear up the plates now, I have some Peach Clobber pie for dessert", and the male Dukes were happy to hear that, and Daisy left them to talk, and she went inside to do the dishes, and as she was doing her task, a surge of nausea came over her, and she let go of the dish, and she fell, and hit her head on the counter, and fell to the ground, with a big gash on her forehead.

Miles told Leo about the phone call he had with Boss Hogg, and Leo asked, "Will he pay?" Miles said, "He will pay, or he will go to prison, and he doesn't want the bad publicity to come with him, that he is a murderer", and Leo agreed, and said, "Tell him to set the money up at Robin's Nest Peak", and Miles nodded, and they went to make some arrangements before they leave Hazzard County, and Miles was prepared to make one last call to Boss Hogg.

The Dukes heard the sound, and they rushed into the Kitchen, and they gasped at the sight of Daisy, and Jesse said in a commanding tone towards the boys, **_"Luke, Get Daisy on the couch!"_** and he turned to Bo, **_"Bo, get the First-Aid Kit, we are gonna take care of her wounds!" _**and they nodded, and they all did what they were supposed to do, and then Luke said urgently, **_"Uncle Jesse, She ain't breathing!"_** and he proceeded to do C.P.R., while Jesse, and Bo took care of her wounds, and Luke breathed in a sigh of relief when he found out that Daisy had a pulse again, and said with a smile to his family, "She is breathing, but barely, and she is burning up pretty badly" as he felt her forehead, Jesse said, "You guys, take her in the Pickup, while I follow in "Dixie", and they nodded, and raced outside, Luke carried her outside, Bo got in first, and said, "Hand her to me, Luke", and he did, and got inside the truck, and Jesse yelled, **_"Let's fly, Boys!"_**, and they bolted out of the farm, and Luke got Cooter on the C.B., and he said, "Crazy C, this is Lost Sheep One, We need your help, Come back, Amigo", and he waited for a response.

Cooter was on his way back to the Garage, and he heard his friend's urgent call, and he said, "Breaker One, Breaker One, I ain't crazy, or dumb, Crazy Cooter coming back at ya, Lucas, what's wrong?" and Luke proceeded to tell him, "Me, Bo, and Uncle Jesse are take Daisy to Tri County Hospital, she hurt her head, and is burning up with a fever, we need you to be there as backup in case Uncle Jesse needs a break, and needs a sitter for Daisy, Can you come?" he said with a plea and Cooter said exclaiming, **_"Don't even ask, I will be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail, I'm gone!"_**, and Luke said gratefully, "Much Obliged, Cooter, We will see you there", and they both hung up their C.B., and picked up speed, as they were following the route to Tri County Hospital.

Boss, Rosco, and Cletus made it to the Duke Farm, but were too late, and they rushed into the house, and searched everywhere, and Rosco called from the Kitchen, **_"Boss, Cletus, come here!"_**, and they rushed to where Rosco was, and they saw a little bit of blood on the floor, and Cletus said, "Looks like Daisy was hurt, and they were headed for the hospital", and Boss said, "OK, so we are gonna head for Tri County Hospital, and warn the Dukes, and get their help", and they rushed out into Boss's car, and headed for the nearby hospital.

Jesse, and the boys got Daisy to the hospital in record time, and the boys were carrying Daisy in, while Jesse yelled, **_"We need a doctor here on the double!"_** and Dr. Appleby heard Jesse's yell, and said, **_"Get a gurney!"_** and he said to the eldest Duke, "What happened?" and Jesse, and the boys explained what happened, and the experience at the lake, and Dr. Appleby said in a commanding tone, "Get her on the gurney", and Daisy moaned a bit, "It's ok, Baby, we here", Jesse said soothingly, and Luke said, "Sweetie, don't be afraid, Dr. Appleby will take care of you", and Bo said in the same manner, "Darling, we will be there as soon as we can", and Daisy mumbled, "OK", and the nurse took her to the Testing Station, and Dr. Appleby explained to the Dukes what is going on with their family member.

Miles and Leo got their arrangements done, and Leo asked, "Is everything ready?", and Miles said, "Yep, I have the case for the money all set and…." He showed them the rope, and gun, "I have a rope, and gun in case that J.D. Hogg is thinking of bringing backup, or giving us any trouble", and Leo nodded, and said, "Good, let's keep up the schedule", and they went back to Hazzard, and check in to their hotel there.

Dr. Appleby explained to the Dukes about Daisy's condition, and he said, "I believe Daisy is poisoned from the lake, and she is burning up, and we believe these kinds of toxins have a slow effect on people, she can fight it off, but I wouldn't risk it, or count on it, she needs the antidote, or she will die", and the Dukes were silent, and Luke asked, "Where can we find some?" and Dr. Appleby said, "There was a robbery at Chickasaw County this morning, you can find some answers at their Chemicals Factory there", and Luke said to Bo, "Let's go, Cousin", and Bo said, "Luke, it's getting late, let's start shaking the trees in the morning for answers", and Jesse said, "He's right, you wouldn't do Daisy any good if you two don't get any sleep", and Dr. Appleby said, "I have a big room set up by Daisy's so you can be near her", and Cooter said, "Thanks, Doc" they got their bedding, and stuff from the elderly doctor, and Dr. Appleby went to make his rounds, and the Dukes, and Cooter went to get some sleep.

Boss, Rosco, and Cletus got to the hospital, and they found Jesse, and the boys with their bedding, and stuff, and he exclaimed, "I am so glad I found you, Jesse", and he, Rosco, and Cletus explained about the phone call that Boss received. "I swear I didn't know about the dumping in Hazzard County Lake, I am so sorry about Daisy, I got a call from them from Chickasaw County, I think that they are in Hazzard, I need your help to get them, and I need help to clean up the lake, I will pay you $500,000, that's $250,000 a piece", the boys, and Jesse looked at each other, "We will help you, Boss", Luke said and Bo said, "It's on the house", Cooter said agreeing, "Anything for Hazzard", and Jesse said concluding, "Don't worry about it, J.D., we will get these guys, and teach them never to mess with Country folk again", and Boss nodded, and said, "Good, I will make sure that Daisy will get the best treatment available", and he, Rosco, and Cletus left for their homes, and Cooter, Jesse, and the boys left for their room to get some much needed rest, so they can start their watch over Daisy.

The next morning, Boss Hogg called the boys, and told them to come to **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, that he might get a call, and the boys told him to stay put, and wait for them, and after they got off the phone with Boss, they turned to Cooter, and Luke said, "Cooter, stay here, we can't leave Daisy alone at all times, and Uncle Jesse might need the backup", and Bo said, "We will holler on the CB, if we need you, we appreciate this, Amigo", and Cooter nodded, and said, "Take it easy, Greasy", and the boys rushed outside to The "General Lee", and drove off, and Cooter went back to keep his watch over Daisy, and be there for Jesse in case he needs something.

Leo, and Miles were contemplating what they should say to Boss, in order to trap him at Robin's Nest Peak, and Miles said snapping his fingers with a smile, "I got it, We will give you a small dose of the antidote as sign of good faith, then we get the money, and you get the rest of the antidote", and Leo liked it, and Miles checked his watch, and said, "We will make the call at 2:00", and his friend agreed, and they went to get breakfast.

The boys got to **_"The Boar's Nest"_** in record time, and they were greeted by Boss, and his wife, Lulu, and she asked in concerned tone, "How's Daisy, and Jesse?" and Bo said, "There is no change", and Luke said, "Uncle Jesse is taking it pretty hard, he thinks of Daisy more as his own daughter, then his niece, Cooter is with him now", and Boss, and Lulu both nodded, and she said, "Well I am gonna relieve Cooter, and Jesse, I bet they aren't gonna get a decent night sleep in that hospital, they should be at their homes during the night, I am gonna go later, and bring them some of my famous Sweet Potato Pie, and send them on their way home, and stay with Daisy tonight", and Boss said with a nod, "Good idea, Cupcake", and Luke said, "We appreciate it, Lulu", and Bo said, "Yeah, Daisy would love your company", and Lulu said, "My pleasure, Boys, now if you would excuse me, I have business of my own to take care of, I will leave you three to yours", and the three men nodded, and watched Lulu leave, and as soon as she was gone, the three men went to Boss Hogg's table, sat down in the chairs that he directed them to, and they talked out their plan.

Meanwhile Cooter, and Jesse were keeping their watch over Daisy, and they were doing some reading, Cooter was reading a book, and Jesse was reading the paper, and they heard Daisy moan, and Jesse gave her a kiss on her forehead, and said, "Darlin', It's ok, Me, and Cooter are here, and we won't let anything happen to you, and when the boys get here with the cure, it will make you feel all better", and Cooter chimed in, and said, "Yeah, just stay strong, Daisy Mae, and fight cause we need you", and Jesse thought to himself, **_"I just hope that they ain't too late"_**, and Cooter sadly agreed, and they went back to what they were doing.

Meanwhile Noontime came, and the phone rang at the Boar's Nest, and Bo said, "Let it ring 3 times", and Luke nodded indicating to follow what Bo is saying, and Boss did what he was told, and when third ring happened, Boss said into the phone, "Hello?" and he waited for the response.

Leo watched Miles acting like a genius when he made the call to Boss, he smiled, and he thought to himself, **_"We are gonna get plenty of money for this score, and we won't have to work a day again"_**, and he snapped back to the present, and paid attention, as his friend made his demands, and Miles said, "Hogg, I want you to meet us at Robin's Nest Peak tomorrow at 6:00 am, and We want $500,000 to start, and I want you to meet us alone, no outsiders, and if you follow the directions first, we will give you a small dose of the antidote as a sign of good faith, then if the money is all there, and if you don't cheat us, you get the rest of the antidote to cure the whole town, if you screw this up, the next target will be the Hazzard County Dam, Understand?", and he waited for Boss's response.

"Yes, I understand completely", Boss said and he was cut off by the crooks, and he hung up the phone, and he relayed the message to the Duke Boys, and Luke said, "OK, Boss, you are gonna meet them, me, and Bo will hide somewhere around in the woods, near the cliff of the Peak, and once you give them the money, me, Bo, and Cooter will take them down, and then we race to the hospital, while you, and Cooter hand off the crooks to Cletus, and Rosco", Boss nodded, and said, "That's a great idea", and they went to make the arrangements, and then Bo, and Luke were gonna get their uncle, and spend some time on the farm.

Later that night, Lulu came with her Sweet Potato Pie, like she promised, and Jesse, and Cooter were glad to see her, and she said, "I brought some food for y'all, the nice nurse told me to go ahead", and she set it up, and they ate, and the two men sadly filled Lulu in on Daisy's condition, and she said, "Well, I am here, and you two can go home, and get some sleep", and Jesse, and Cooter both smiled, and Jesse said, "Lulu, How can we thank you?" and Cooter said, "Yeah, how can we?" and Lulu smiled, and said, "How about a kiss from the two most handsome men in Hazzard?", and Jesse, and Cooter laughed, and the elder Duke said, "You got it", and Cooter said, "Sugar, you are the best", and they each gave her a peck on the cheek, and then Luke, and Bo showed up, and they all said, "Goodbye" to Lulu, and Cooter was gonna spend the night on the farm, and Luke, and Bo filled the two of them on their plan, and Jesse said, "I will be around the C.B., just holler if you need me", and Cooter said, "I am ready, Lucas", and when they got home, the four tired men went inside, changed into some fresh pajamas, and went to sleep.

Lulu spoke to Daisy, and filled her in on the day's gossip, and she was looking at her friend, and wishing that she will wake up, and talk to her, and she took the beauty's hand, and said, "Daisy, if you hear me, please, please fight now, you got a lot of people counting on you, who loves you, so don't give up, you hear me?" and then she yawned, and went to sleep.

Early the next morning, the Dukes, and Cooter were getting the "General Lee" ready for their battle plan, and Jesse said, "Y'all be careful, you hear me?" and they nodded, and Luke said, "Yes, sir, it shouldn't take us long", and Jesse nodded, and Bo said, "We are all set, Cousin", and Cooter said, "Let's go, Y'all", and they went to get Boss Hogg from the Boar's Nest.

Leo, and Miles were all set too, and Miles said, "You know what to do, don't you?" and Leo said, "Yep, let's do it, and get the hell out of here", and Miles agreed, and they got all of their things together, and headed for the famous Peak in Hazzard County.

Boss was so nervous, and Luke said, "Don't worry, Boss, it will be ok, we won't let anything bad happen", and Bo said, "Yeah, please relax, we will get these suckers for messing with our town", and Cooter said, "Most of all, for messing around with Daisy", and Luke said, "OK, you know what to do, right, Guys?" he looked at his cousin, and friend, and Cooter, and Bo both nodded, Luke said, "Let's do it", and he increased speed, and the famous race car sped down the path that leads to the peak.

Lulu saw Jesse came in, and she hugged her friend, and filled him in, "There is still no change in her condition", and Jesse nodded, and went to his niece, and talked to her for a couple of minutes", and he gave his attention back to his chubby female friend, and she said, "You know, Jesse, Daisy, and the boys are my best friends, I also think of them as my own flesh, and blood", and Jesse smiled at the compliment, "They appreciate it, Lulu, and so do I, I just want to thank…." he couldn't finish, and was filled with emotion, cried, and Lulu said, "Oh, Jesse, I know, you are welcome, I would do it again in a heartbeat", and she, and Jesse hugged, and held the embrace for awhile. Once Jesse stopped crying, and broke the embrace, he dried his eyes, and he, and Lulu had a pleasant conversation, and include Daisy in it.

Miles, and Leo got to the Peak first, and they waited for Boss, and they heard The "General Lee", and got into their positions, and they went to meet the fat Commissioner, and they wanted everything to go according to plan, and they are gonna not actually do what they say, they are gonna kill Boss, and take the money, and run out of Hazzard County, and not look back.

Luke, and Bo got into the backseat with Cooter, and the three men got down as best as they can, and Luke said, "Remember, Boss, follow the plan, and everything will be ok", and Bo said, "Don't let them out of your sight, whatever you do", and Cooter said, "Don't worry, Boss, we will be here", and Boss nodded, and stopped the car, and the three men got out, and Boss drove on, to meet the crooks, and to stall, while the Dukes, and Cooter outsmart them, and get the antidote, then they have to rush to the hospital, to save Daisy, and then give the crooks to Rosco, and Cletus.

Boss, and the Crooks met in the middle, and Leo said, "Got what we want?" and Boss said with venom, "Here, I don't want another one of my citizens hurt, give me the antidote, and then leave Hazzard County for good", and Miles nodded, and said, "No, we don't leave witnesses", and he, and Leo pulled out their guns, and Boss said, "Please don't hurt me, I promise I won't breathe a word to anybody", and then he saw Bo, Luke, and Cooter come up from behind, and then he took the money, got out of the way, and Luke, Cooter, and Bo got the guns away from them, and use the two ropes that the crooks were gonna use on them, and tied them up tightly, and got them in the car with the money, and the antidote, and rushed back to Hazzard.

Meanwhile Daisy was doing a little bit better, and she opened her eyes, and said hoarsely, "Hi, Lulu, and Uncle Jesse", and they just smiled, and was glad to see that she was awake, and Uncle Jesse said, "How are you feeling, Darlin'?" and Daisy moaned, and said, "Terrible", and Jesse shushed her, and said, "Save your strength, the boys will be back with the antidote, and you will feel better", and Lulu nodded, and agreed, and Daisy went back to sleep, and Jesse, and Lulu continued to keep their protective watch over her.

The Dukes, Boss, and Cooter got back to the Station, and Bo said, "Hey, Rosco, and Cletus, we got a present for you", and Luke said, "Yeah, the top two polluters of Georgia, Cooter, you, and Boss, got them?" and Cooter said, "Yeah, they don't weigh much", and he said to Leo, "Get going there, you!" and Boss said, "Yeah, you are under arrest", and they handed them off to Rosco, and Cletus, and the sheriff said, "Cletus, let's cuff them, and stuff them", and Cletus said, "Yes, sir", and Rosco said, "Give Daisy our best, you hear?", and the Dukes thanked them, and Boss, Cooter, Cletus, and Rosco brought the crooks inside to book them, and put them in police custody, and the Dukes rushed to the hospital with the antidote.

Jesse, and Lulu were watching Daisy getting wheeled out for her treatment, and he gave her a kiss, and said, "Don't be scared, Baby, you will feel better soon", and the boys came rushing in, and they were out of breath, and Bo said, "Here you go, Dr. Appleby" to the elderly doctor, and handed over the antidote, and Luke said with worry, "Are we too late?" and Dr. Appleby smiled, and said, "You are in time", and Jesse smiled, and said, "Someone wants to say "hi"", and Daisy smiled at her two cousins, and said, "My Heroes, I just want to say I love you, and thanks for saving my life", and Bo said with a smile, "Anything for you, Darling", and Luke said, "We love you too, Daisy", and she smiled, and Dr. Appleby said, "We gotta go", and they let him take Daisy out, and they all went to the Waiting Room, and wait for the results.

Boss, Rosco, Cooter, and Cletus came later on, and Dr. Appleby smiled, and said, "She is well, and she is not in danger any longer, she can go home on Thursday, we just want to keep her here overnight for observation", and everyone nodded, and when he left, they celebrated, by whooping, and cheering, there was hugs going around, and everyone was happy that Hazzard's Beauty Queen will be around a lot longer.

End of: Race for Life:

**_Balladeer: Everything worked out perfectly, and Daisy recovered nicely, and she gave Jesse, Boss, Bo, Cooter, and Luke a big celebration for saving her life, and she was grateful enough that she made a kind donation to one of Boss's business ventures, and the Dukes got a break on their deed, and got to stay on the farm for half of the price_**


End file.
